


Marks

by Kwehlous



Series: SHIELDS [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Painplay, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: The royals like to play with the marks their Shields leave behind.





	Marks

Gladio had left a bruise.

 

 

Luna found it on her husband while he walked about half dressed in their quarters. She smiled, sweet as powered sugar, and pressed a fingernail into his thigh where it was blooming. The King leaned against the kitchen island. His thigh muscle flexed, pain surging from the purpling spot only to transform to dull tingles of pleasure that stirred his cock to attention.

 

 

"He was quite thorough last night, wasn't he?"

 

 

She used the pad of her finger now, circling the bruise with occasional pressing to the center. Each press brought Noctis to his tip toes, his fingers pressing worthlessly upon the counter top. His cock swelled.

 

 

"Oh... what else?"

 

 

She found irritated red marks close to the bruise, and brought her other hand to play with it, scratching the beard burned skin.

 

 

"Such ferocity. A blessing, then, he does not mark what can not be covered."

 

 

"L-Luna," Noctis choked, feeling his body leaning closer to the pain-pleasure point of Luna's hands. She giggled, indulging the teasing she started, only to pull her hands away.

 

 

"We have a morning assembly. We musn't be tardy."

 

 

They were both escorted to court by Nyx. He noticed the King's less than poised posture, and flashed his Queen a coy smile.

 

 

\---

 

 

Nyx had left a bruise.

 

 

It was from some nights ago, and almost healed, but Noctis would never grow out of childish thoughts of revenge. He watched as Luna rolled and humped up into her hand, fingernails freshly snipped down, playing mercilessly with her swollen red clit. He pressed over and over at the bruise just shy above her ankle, as if someone had pressed down just a bit too hard.

 

 

"A-aahhn!"

 

 

"Can see you're still so puffy… he ate you raw… then fucked you--"

 

 

"N-noctis!"

 

 

"--Then cleaned you right out. Licked deep inside you to get every drop outta his Queen. So thoughtful of 'em. I bet you wanted him in your ass… but he whispered in that way you like. 'Later'," Noctis mimicked, and gripped around Luna's ankle just shy of too hard. The pain from irritating the bruise spiked through her leg, and by the time it reached her hip, her core, it had warmed and pooled into overwhelming pleasure.

 

 

Luna whined, shaking her head as her hand went that much faster, hips curved up and forward, cunt flexing, ready to spray. Noctis moved iout of the way in time, watching her release all over their covers, Nyx' name on her tongue.

 

 

Noctis chuckled coyly, sliding off the bed as Luna weakly, playfully, swatted her foot at him.

 

 

"Horrid thing, you are."

 

 

"So are you."

 

 

Luna huffed; he was not wrong.


End file.
